


Cleaved in Two

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: Kara thought she'd never have a single soulmate, let alone the many experienced by her friends and family. Cat had a few, here and there, but nobody had ever superseded the importance of work and Carter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all but completed, but I decided I needed a bit of feedback to kick my pants into polishing off the end. I'll post a chapter every four or so days until all four are posted.

“Get out.” 

Cat waved a weary hand toward the exceptionally clean glass doors separating the sanctity of her office from the hum of activity beyond. She turned her attention to her laptop before realizing that her unwanted guest hadn’t moved. Removing her glasses, she gently massaged the inner corners of her eyes. Very little about her job was easy, so of course she shouldn’t expect her top editor to make things any easier. He had a buried streak of entitlement that she’d worked hard to turn into real skill, but unfortunately, he was more obstinate than she’d expected. He clung to his self-determined right to privilege with the same fervency a touch-starved baby monkey showed to a wire mother covered in terry cloth.

“Gary.”

“Gregory,” he asserted, meeting her eyes dead-on.

“Gary,” she continued, “I’m beginning to wonder about your cognitive abilities. What good is an editor who doesn’t understand English?”

“I understand just fine.”

Cat’s gaze shifted subtly to the desk positioned just beyond her office. Kara wasn’t watching, but she had her head tilted in Cat’s direction. She was keenly aware that her assistant would step in should anything untoward occur, even if Cat didn’t need or want the help. Then again, she wasn’t sure the need would even arise. She leaned back in her chair and appraised her wayward employee. He had his chin raised and his fists balled tightly against his thighs. Despite his posturing, he didn’t have the eyes of someone who would harm her; they were too soft around the edges.

“Then why are you still standing in front of my desk, sullying my air?”

“The copy is fine.”

“No. The copy is not. As stated previously, you will return to your desk and complete work that is up to the CatCo standard. Your other option is to return to your desk and pack your things.”

“That’ll take all night.” He took a step toward her, but she didn’t outwardly react. She’d been nose-to-nose with men trying to be intimidating her entire career. This lowly peon hardly registered as threatening.

“It wouldn’t have, had you done the work appropriately the first time. Consider yourself lucky, Gary. This level of inadequacy would get others fired. It’s only your long history of loyalty to the company that stops me from firing you outright.”

“You’re a real bitch, you know that?”

Cat noted a sudden movement from outside her office; Kara rose and shifted toward the door, but Cat glared until she sat once more. Name calling was a sign of weakness, not aggression, and she could handle herself.

“Take my advice. Get out.”

He slammed his palms on her desk, making the water in her glass slosh up and spatter her otherwise immaculate space. She stood quickly and glowered, which was thankfully enough to force him back. A few half-formed slurs tumbled from his lips, but he seemed to realize his position before he could properly insult her. He stormed from the room.

Rolling her eyes, she reached down to pull a desk drawer open. Her fingers curled around the cool metal of the handle, and she let out an iota of her frustration in the fierceness of her grip. The handle melted and twisted against her fingers, and she yanked her hand away. This had been happening more and more lately, and each event was enough to make her heart rate rocket.

“Ms. Grant?”

Kara entered the room timidly--first her shy, smiling face, then her upper body, and finally her legs, as if she were some sort of bipedal caterpillar. Cat didn’t want her assistant to see the damage she’d wrought on her desk, so she leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you need something, Kiera?”

“No.” Kara hesitated. “Greg didn’t seem too happy…”

“Is that all?”

“I was worried,” she admitted, quietly. “I suppose I shouldn’t have been. I mean, you’re Cat Grant. You can handle everything.”

Cat glanced furtively at the destroyed desk. She wasn’t sure she was capable of every last little thing, no, but she wasn’t looking to discuss her woes and worries with Kara. Taking a slow, deep breath, she calmed her nerves and adopted her usual confident attitude.

“Gary has been dealt with.”

“He’s just having a rough time right now.” Kara fiddled with her necklace, which came to rest just atop her clavicle. For once, Kara’s sweater wasn’t entirely awful, as it dipped low enough to give Cat a tantalizing preview of what was hidden beneath. “His wife recently lost her job--”

“Susan.”

“Right. Susan. They were paying for Susan’s mom to be in a pretty nice assisted care home, but they had to give that up. Susan’s mom lives with them now, and it’s… Well, I can’t imagine how difficult, especially given that she’s bedridden and--”

“Your point?” Cat interrupted. She silently made plans to either place the woman in a better living situation or secure a live-in nurse.

“Nothing, I guess.” Kara offered her a wane smile. “I know we all have to perform to our highest ability, no matter the circumstances. I just thought maybe you’d want to know his.”

“Whyever would you think that?”

“I… I should let you get back to work, shouldn’t I?”

“You’ll receive an email in twenty minutes, Kiera. I expect a revision in my hands by the end of the day.”

Kara dipped her head and exited, leaving Cat to write a brief email to Greg. She hid her kindness behind a barb--that he was likely too distracted to complete his work this afternoon, so he ought to go home, get his head on straight, and come back ready to work properly tomorrow. Once that was completed, she sent his slop to Kara, who would put all the necessary effort into rescuing the pile of literary drivel.

Finally, she glanced back down at the mess she’d made of her desk drawer. She had hoped that she’d imagined the damage as some sort of illusory reaction to her temporary anger. Instead, it was still ruined. She lifted her hand and stared at her palm. She could never admit this to anyone, but she hadn’t quite been feeling like herself for some time now. There were moments, like this, where her strength had confounded her and still others where she’d found herself an inch or two off the ground. As far as she knew, she was perfectly human--so these were new and frightening developments.

The only reasonable explanation was that her soulmate was one of the aliens currently living on Earth. While the presence of extra-terrestrials wasn’t common knowledge, she’d done enough investigating into the strange occurrences in National City. There were strangers among them, and apparently, one of them had exceptional skill. She flexed her fingers and then curled them into a fist. She could feel the foreign strength in her arm, and she wondered to whom she was bonded. She also wondered what traits her mate had gotten from her.

She’d have to do some research. If her mate were truly an alien, she ought to figure out what kind. That way, she’d have some idea of what changes might occur--beyond those which had already transpired. As soon as the work day was over, she headed downtown to a small bar with the reputation of being quite the happening spot for aliens within the city. She’d been there once before, when she was fact-checking an article that seemed too fantastic to be real.

She stepped inside and allowed a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The space was just as she remembered it, as was the bartender--a slim Black woman who eyed her warily but gave her a bourbon all the same. Taking a table at the edge of the room, she watched the ebb and flow of patrons until she spotted one who seemed to be just what she was looking for--tipsy, thirsty, and a bit of a know-it-all, if his loud chatter was anything to go by. She slipped to his table and offered to buy him a drink. In return, he told her everything he knew about his species and every other he could think of. She made a note to look into this information, if necessary, as he didn’t seem like an unbiased source.

0-0-0

Kara walked a few steps behind Alex and Maggie, not wanting to interrupt the flirtation arising between the two women. They were soulmates, and anybody could tell, from the way their fingers tangled naturally together, to their tendency to speak in half-sentences, the full meaning of which the other clearly understood. Kara hadn’t voiced it in years, but she desperately yearned for that sort of connection with someone. She figured having that would make her feel less alone. No matter how many people were around her, she was isolated as one of the last Kryptonians, and the only one who truly bore the weight of the death of Krypton.

Rather than bring her morbid thoughts into the picture, Kara picked up her pace and looped her arms around their shoulders. She was out with them to have a good time, not to sulk and feel bad about herself.

“So, who’s buying the first round.”

“She is,” both Alex and Maggie said, pointing at each other.

Kara managed to keep her smile from wavering. “Har-har. But seriously, one of you better.”

They piled into the bar, selecting their usual slot at the back, and ordered their first round. Kara, who didn’t usually drink much, got a double shot of something potent enough that even she would feel its effects. Just for the moment, she didn’t want to be sober while her sister and Maggie were all but drooling on each other.

0-0-0

When the lizard-esque man slunk off, Cat swirled her finger around the lip of her glass. For a moment, she allowed herself the fantasy that Supergirl was her mate. Certainly, Supergirl had a similar skill set to that which she was developing. She could imagine being swept up into the sky and kissing the taller woman against the painted sky as the sun dipped below the horizon. This was, of course, a fickle fancy, and she snorted derisively. She didn’t usually allow herself such drastic departures from reality, but then again… she knew she was exceptional. That she might have a similarly special soulmate wasn’t outside the realms of possibility. She’d been curious about Supergirl’s identity, and this was as good a reason as any to continue her investigation.

She finished her drink and gathered her purse--and then spotted Kara trying desperately to hide underneath a table across the room. Curious, she strutted across the space and rapped her knuckles on the table.

“Kiera, what are you doing?”

Kara’s head popped up, and a brilliant blush stained her cheeks. “Just, um, you know? Looking for my contact lens. It popped out. You know how it is--”

“You’re wearing glasses.”

“I… am…” Kara hesitated before offering, “Because I lost my contact…”

The dark-haired woman to Kara’s left groaned loudly, attracting Cat’s attention. She grinned and extended her hand. “Ms. Grant, nice to see you again. I’m Alex, Kara’s sister.”

Cat stared at the hand until it retracted. “I see.”

Kara hurried to push her glasses up her nose. “Can I help you with something?”

Cat stared grumpily at her. “An explanation would be nice. Why are you at this dive bar?”

“It’s not a dive,” the woman to Kara’s other side muttered.

“This is Maggie,” Kara introduced. She set her hand on Maggie’s wrist, and a flare of something akin to jealousy flared in Cat’s stomach. “She’s a police officer who often works with aliens. She’s been talking about their waffle fries and specialty drinks for weeks, so me and Alex finally gave in and came with her.”

Maggie smiled, eyebrows raised. “And why are you here?”

Kara wanted to sink backward into the wall. Nobody was supposed to question Cat Grant. Cat Grant did as she pleased, and the world went about its business. She mentally prepared herself to protect Maggie if the need arose.

“Research.” Cat stepped aside to let a bartender place drinks on their table. “I’ll leave you to your evening. This is no excuse to be late tomorrow morning, Kiera.”

“I know, Ms. Grant. Of course.”

As she walked away, she cast a glance over her shoulder and watched her shy assistant get ribbed by both women. She envied them their easy friendship.

0-0-0

“Kiera!”

Within moments, Kara stood in front of her desk with a tablet in hand and a bright smile. She glanced at the clock on her computer and mused that she really did expect a fair amount from her assistant, who had stayed well beyond the five o’clock requirement of most employees. Of everyone under her employ, she drove Kara the hardest, yet she rarely heard a complaint. If she were the sort to reward good behavior, she might have complimented a job well done.

Instead, she merely withheld the deadliest of her nasty comments and limited herself to narrowed glares and small, harmless comments about Kara’s wardrobe whenever she felt the girl was getting too familiar with her.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Fetch me the files on Supergirl.”

“Um.” Kara hesitated, clutching the tablet to her chest and looking a bit like Carter and his teddy bear after a particularly frightening nightmare. “Which ones?”

Cat stared her down. Her response came as a crisp command: “All of them. Chop chop.”

Fleeing the room, Kara headed straight for the archives. She was dying to know what piqued Cat’s interest, partly so that she could hopefully derail too much inquiry but mostly for the sake of her own curiosity. While she’d done some pretty heroic things lately, she didn’t recall accomplishing anything that might reawaken Cat’s intense fervor. In the small room that held two access computers, several servers, and a massive hard drive, Kara mulled through the possibilities.

Not for the first time, she wished she had J’onn’s ability to read minds. None of her superpowers could reveal what someone else was thinking, but that skill would make her life so much easier. Sighing, she realized that this train of thought wasn’t going to access the files any quicker. In fact, the longer she spent on this task, the more ornery Cat would become. She pulled up the file browser and ran a search for the keyword “Supergirl.” Saving the plethora of articles, research files, and photographs to a thumb-drive, she silently prayed that there was nothing there that would reveal her secret.

She doubted there was, but Cat had a keen eye and a logical mind. She saw connections where others did not, and Kara knew her to be all too capable of figuring out what was truly going on. That was part of what made her an excellent journalist, along with a sharp wit and the ability to work as long and hard as a wind turbine during a tornado.

Not wasting a moment more, she returned to Cat’s glass-walled office and set the flash drive on the desk. Cat didn’t touch the memory stick for a long moment, as she tapped the temple tip of her glasses to her chin. Kara shifted uncomfortably, unsure what was needed of her.

“Anything else?”

“No. You are dismissed for the evening.”

Cat’s gaze shifted quickly to her project, and Kara hesitated. She’d been told to get lost, albeit politely, but she wanted to stick around and try to discover the impetus behind Cat’s interest. When Cat met her gaze, she smiled awkwardly and offered to fetch her a fresh latte.

“Nonfat hot chocolate. Make sure they use milk and not water.”

The order surprised Kara, but she didn’t let her expression waver. “Anything else?”

“I suppose you can get something for yourself.” Cat flapped a hand and shooed her away.

Once she was alone once more, Cat plugged the drive into her computer and opened the file. This was going to take more than one long night, and she might not even get the results she desired--but she wasn’t a quitter. Somewhere within these files, there was a clue to Supergirl’s identity, and she was going to find it. She browsed the first article she’d written with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

Although so little was known about Supergirl, she’d still pulled off a magnificent article. She thought belaboring one’s own talents was obnoxious, but she couldn’t help but preen proudly at the skill with which she’d discussed, named, and glorified National City’s super hero. Supergirl was hers, at least conceptually, and always had been. She stared at the first crisp photograph of her hero and appreciated the sharp lines and sturdy musculature.

Nibbling on the tip of her thumbnail, she decided that having Supergirl as a soulmate would definitely be no hardship.

Before Cat could get too lost in her thoughts, Kara returned bearing a drink tray and white paper bag from Noonan’s. She held her hand out without looking up, and Kara obediently handed her a beverage. A moment later, a boxed salad slid onto her desk.

Kara smiled softly. “I thought you might work through dinner, so… I hope that’s okay.”

This was true, but rather than express her appreciation, Cat turned her attention back to the monitor. “If you insist on staying to help, then you can start by collecting the measly articles written by our competitors about Supergirl. As loathe as I am to admit it, they may have included an angle I hadn’t considered.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kara shifted her feet. “Um, why are we doing this?”

“You are doing this because of some misguided sense of duty, I suppose.”

“And you?”

“Kiera, this is the wrong time to develop an inquisitive side,” Cat snapped. “Either help or go home.”

Kara ducked her head and hurried off, and Cat felt an uncharacteristic twinge of guilt. She pushed the feeling aside and resumed her perusal of the materials. When she popped the salad box open later, she glanced out to Kara’s desk, where the younger woman was studiously staring at her tablet screen. Calling up the CatCo intranet chat, she sent a message to Kara: This salad is more than adequate.

Kara looked up after a moment and met her gaze. Cat had to avert her eyes when Kara’s saccharine grin made something not wholly unpleasant stir in her stomach.

0-0-0

Exhausted, Kara lugged herself out of bed. Usually, being Kryptonian gave her superhuman stamina and fortitude. She supposed that even her alien physiology could only take so much, and working long into the night just to stay near her boss and keep an eye on this mysterious Supergirl project was a bit too much. With a yawn, she padded to the bathroom and showered quickly, aware that she had woken up a bit late. She’d have to hurry if she were to get Cat’s latte and be present on time.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, and she scurried over to snag the device. Toothbrush jammed between her teeth, she tried to speak around the frothy toothpaste.

“Alex, what’s going on?”

“Good morning to you, too.”

Kara returned to the bathroom and spat. She rinsed her mouth and dabbed her lips dry on a towel. “Sorry. Long night.”

“Kara, if you’re letting Cat overwork you--”

“I’m not! I promise. I just… I volunteered to help her last night. She didn’t make me. I volunteered.”

“You can’t keep this up.”

“I can, too.” Kara’s checked the time and sighed. “I really have to get to work. Did you need something?”

“General Lane’s back with yet another anti-Kryptonian machine for you to test.”

“Are you serious?” Hurrying to the front door, Kara shoved her feet into her shoes, then backtracked to the kitchen to shove a plain bagel into her mouth, and finally jogged outside. “How’d he get clearance for that, especially after last time?”

“He said your lack of control in the last test was indicative of how dangerous your kind could be to humans.”

“My lack of control?” Kara snorted. “He’s the genius who--”

“Kara, I know. But we need a good relationship with other governmental bodies if we want to continue existing and functioning. I know you see a lot of just us putting away dangerous aliens, but we’ve also been doing work to rescue those in difficult situations--to help them find homes and jobs and to make sure they can live safely on Earth.”

“I know. I do.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I’m pretty tired today, so please don’t tell me I have to do this now.”

“Next Saturday.”

Kara didn’t have to check her day planner to know that wasn’t going to work. “That’s Cat’s charity gala. I have too much to do.”

“Kara.”

“I’m not just saying that because I don’t want to fight, okay? Have you ever put together a fancy dinner, where plates are a thousand dollars apiece?”

“Well, no--”

“Take my word for it. I don’t have time for some pointless exercise.”

“At least think about it.”

“I… I will. And I’m sorry. I know this isn’t easy on you, either.” Kara entered Noonan’s and switched her phone to the other ear. “Look, I’ll call you later, okay? I love you.”

“You, too.”

She pushed her phone into her pocket as she approached the counter. A quick glance at the time told her she was still a bit behind, so she tipped extra as an incentive to work faster. The barista winked as he completed her order, and she found his number on her receipt. Flushing, she took her order and fled.

The attention was flattering, but she wasn’t interested. In the cool morning air--and without lovebirds nestling together in front of her--she had a more rational approach to her life: there just wasn’t enough time in her life for work, being a hero, and having a relationship. Well, she amended, there might be enough time if she met someone who understood what being busy entailed. Someone who would see her as Kara, even when she was Supergirl. With that as a prerequisite for emotional entanglement, she couldn’t see herself casually dating just anyone.

Stepping into the elevator, she thought briefly about her boss. Cat was strong, capable, and smart--all traits that Kara found attractive. It also didn’t hurt that Cat had piercing eyes, a wicked smile, and dainty fingers. She had to admit that she had a bit of a crush, but there was no torture known to man or Kryptonian that could make her tell anyone.

The elevator pinged, and the doors slid open. She stepped out and strode forward, but she paused and stared across the still empty office space. Cat was slumped over at her desk, and Kara’s heart leaped to her throat. She dropped the latte and all but sprinted into the office, where she gathered Cat into her arms and checked for a pulse. Relief filled her immediately at the steady thrum she found under her fingertips.

Cat grumbled and staggered out of her arms. She helped Cat back into her chair and sighed. “Ms. Grant, did you work all night?”

“Mm, no. I suppose I fell asleep around four.” Cat pawed the hair from her face and straightened her shoulders.

Kara’s attention drifted down to the crumpled desk drawer handle. She blinked and frowned. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Cat lied smoothly.

“Did someone break in? Do you want me to call security? I can have the footage reviewed--”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Kara wasn’t stupid, so she processed this information quickly and came to a sound conclusion: Cat knew how it happened but didn’t want others to. Over the past few years, she’d gotten very good at understanding what people didn’t say. Her business acumen had increased as well, she mused. Almost as if she’d met her soulmate, and her soulmate was someone as intelligent and motivated as Cat.

She stared at the mangled handle, her heart thudding too loudly in her chest as the pieces slowly came together in her head. Cat had been researching something at the alien bar two nights prior. Even worse, Cat was looking into Supergirl shortly after something odd happened to her office that she didn’t want anyone to know about. Either Cat had a late night mystery alien visitor, or Cat was the one who broke her own desk. If the latter were true, then Cat must think Supergirl was her soulmate.

Kara fled to her desk on the flimsy excuse of picking up Cat’s latte and braced herself against its surface. Cat couldn’t be her soulmate. There was just no way. She learned her skills through hard work and dedication to the job, and there was definitely, positively a logical explanation for the damage to Cat’s desk. She nabbed Cat’s coffee, nearly sloshing the liquid on her prim pink cardigan, and returned to Cat’s side. If her fingers trembled as she held the drink out, Cat made no comment.

“I, um, don’t feel too well today, Ms. Grant.”

“You look fine.”

Kara took a step back, respectfully covered her mouth, and coughed in what she hoped was a convincing fashion. Cat served her a derisive stare.

“See?” she asked weakly.

“I don’t like excuses, Kiera.”

“I…”

Cat sat a bit straighter and cocked an eyebrow. “You?”

“I just--I don’t think…”

“Perhaps you should. Out with it.”

Kara fiddled nervously with her glasses as she found her words. “Ms. Grant, do you think Supergirl is your soulmate?”

The silence that fell between them was oppressive. Kara tittered nervously and stuttered out an apology--one that was cut off abruptly as Cat raised a hand.

“I suppose you are unaware, given your upbringing in the midst of nowhere--”

“Midvale.”

“--that prying into someone’s personal affairs is rude.”

Cheeks burning furiously, Kara shook her head. “I know that. Of course. I just--the damage to your desk. And your sudden interest in knowing more.”

“I branded her,” Cat snapped. “I am merely keeping track of my asset. Anything further is merely your wild imagination. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“You will not mention this ludicrous idea to anyone.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Cat waved her hand, and Kara skittered away.

0-0-0

“Alex, please call me back as soon as you get this. Please. It’s important.” Kara pressed her forehead to the bathroom stall. “I need to talk to you as soon as possible. I… I think I found my soulmate. So. Please.”

0-0-0

Cat found her way home at the end of the evening, having not spoken another word to Kara for the remainder of the day. Something deep in her belly was unsettled by her behavior, but she was too proud to do anything but tilt her head back and pretend like nothing was amiss. She said nothing as she strode past Kara’s desk to her private elevator and restrained herself from sending an email or text to the younger woman en route to her home.

She owed Kara nothing, especially after how nosy Kara had been. If anything, Kara ought to apologize to her for being a busybody. Then again, she had to admire Kara’s deductive reasoning. Over the past year and a half, her assistant had shown great strides toward being a competent employee and perhaps a journalist. A half smile nudged its way onto her lips. She was a great mentor.

But perhaps she wasn’t. A niggling doubt irked inside her mind. None of the men or women she’d previously guided had grown as fast or as sure as Kara. She bet Kara had realized the same thing, which meant that Kara’s question earlier had interesting implications. Kara might have assumed her growth was based on a soulmate bond and been crushed to figure out Cat’s real bond was to Supergirl.

She sighed as she entered her penthouse suit and then headed to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Sipping the liquid, she sought out Carter and his nanny, who had graciously picked him up from the airport earlier that afternoon. She found them in his bedroom, where Carter was bent over his desk and Mila was unpacking Carter’s suitcase. Dismissing Mila with a large tip, Cat took over the task of settling Carter back in.

“How was Upperton?” She tucked his shirts gently into the top drawer while she waited patiently for his response.

As per usual, he took a few moments to find the words. “Grandma was fine.”

From his tone, she interpreted that Grandma was actually not fine at all. She supposed she shouldn’t assume otherwise, even when Carter visited on Katherine’s personal invitation. Her mother was to take him to the grand opening of the Natural History Museum due to Carter’s recent fascination with geology. Done correctly, the weekend would have been a wonderful opportunity to both expand Carter’s interest and give Carter a connection to his grandmother.

“Did you enjoy the museum?”

“We were only there for half an hour,” he replied glumly. “I only got to see one exhibit.”

She resisted the urge to call and berate her mother. Instead, she smoothed the final shirt and slid the drawer shut before turning to face him. He still had his head dipped down, but his hand no longer moved over his notebook.

“I’m sorry, Carter. I know you were looking forward to going.”

“It’s whatever.”

There wasn’t much she could do, certainly, nothing that could change the hurt he endured over the weekend. Choosing to move forward, she said, “Well, I’m glad to have you home. It’s never the same when you’re not here.”

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Do you need a snack while you do your homework?” She waited a moment for his answer and then headed to the kitchen, determined to help him feel more comfortable and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Alex showed up at her apartment, Kara had all but worn a groove in the floor with her pacing. She couldn’t believe she had a soulmate--it was a topic she’d discussed with Alex in the middle of the night many times during their teenage years. Alex had found her first soulmate in tenth grade, a boisterous girl with a wide, toothy smile who’d given her confidence in exchange for a strong work ethic. Kara, on the other hand, had never met anyone. As an alien, she was pretty sure she didn’t fit into the human framework.

This had never been more than a passing woe, as her life was full enough as it was. She had a loving family, great friends, and a fulfilling job. If she had wanted to date, there were options--plenty of people of all genders had professed an interest in her, and all she had to do was accept an invitation. That humans got to grow and thrive in specific relationships didn’t make her jealous. Now, however, she couldn’t stop the rampant excitement and anxiety thrumming through her system. There was someone out there who complemented her, who helped her grow. 

Cat Grant was made for her.

She ran a hand through her hair and threw herself into Alex’s arms as soon as Alex entered the apartment. Alex caught her and oofed with the effort of keeping her upright. They collapsed on the couch together, and Kara propped her elbow on the back. Alex waited patiently for the inevitable babbling; Kara didn’t disappoint.

“So, I think it’s Cat because she’s investigating Supergirl again right now, and I saw that there was damage to her desk handle. But she doesn’t want anyone to know about it, which means she probably did it herself! She’s getting my powers! I think, anyway. I asked her about it, and she did her whole aloof boss thing, but I swear I’m right.” Kara sucked in a deep breath. “And I’ve gotten really good at my job? Like, seriously good, which means that I’m gaining her skills. We’re soulmates, aren’t we? That’s what it means?”

“Okay. So, let me get this clear. Cat is looking into Supergirl? Should we be worried?”

“I don’t think so. If she hasn’t figured anything out so far, I doubt she will now.” Kara rubbed her forehead, wishing her crinkle would just go away.

“Just making sure. So, how did she explain the damage to her desk?”

“She didn’t.”

Alex sighed. “Then we can’t know with complete certainty that she’s getting your powers. She may have had a visitor who was strong enough to do that, and the meeting may have been of a sensitive nature.”

“Alex.”

“I just want you to be aware of all the options. It sounds like you really want Cat to be your soulmate. I’m just afraid you’re seeing what you want to see.”

Sputtering, Kara managed, “No, of course not.”

“Then there’s no harm in discussing the alternatives, is there?” Alex took Kara’s hands and squeezed.

“But what about me getting good at my job?”

“Kara, you’re a highly competent, intelligent individual who cares a good deal about what she does. That you’re learning and growing isn’t surprising.”

“It’s like a second nature.” Kara leaned in. “Like, I know what Cat needs to have done before she says anything. I screen every article that comes across her desk, and I know--I just know--what needs to happen to them. I didn’t get a degree in journalism, so how can you explain that?”

“You’re around this content every day, and you hear Cat’s complaints regularly. It’s possible that you’ve just picked everything up quickly. I mean, you are an alien.”

“I am…”

“Remember how fast you learned calculus?”

Kara let a small smile tug on her lips. “It made you so angry.”

“Maybe she is your soulmate. It’s not totally crazy, Kara. But if it’s true, what do you want to do about it?”

“Do?”

“You don’t have to do anything, of course.”

Kara stood and faced the broad open windows, one hand cocked against her hip. One of the nice parts of human soulmates was the lack of pressure. There were, of course, people who pressured their mate into an unwanted relationship--but there were other opportunities for almost everyone. Kara's foot tapped the ground nervously as she considered that this might be her one and only chance. Her free hand continued to worry her forehead wrinkles. “I know. But what if she thinks that Supergirl is her soulmate and wants to pursue that?”

“You can still say no.”

“We have to do something, I guess, if she’s gained powers from me.” Kara hesitated. “She’ll have questions, and she’ll need guidance.”

“I’ll support whatever you choose to do, but I will need to tell J’onn if she does have them.”

“Can we hold off on that? Until I can talk to her?”

“Yeah, but do it quick.”

Not quite looking forward to the interaction, Kara nodded stiffly. “I’ll do it tomorrow. For now, can we just eat ice cream and watch Black Mirror?”

Alex tugged her back onto the couch and cuddled her close. “Sure.”

0-0-0

Kara peeled off her street clothing and gazed down at her Supergirl costume. She wasn’t quite brave enough to force this conversation as mild mannered assistant Kara Danvers, but she could probably get Cat talking to her alter ego. Sucking in a deep breath, she leaped out the window and soared into the night sky.

The cool breeze helped keep her calm, and she closed her eyes for a moment as she drifted above the towering skyscrapers. Flying had always given her an abiding sense of peace, which she currently needed. When she felt secure enough, she zoomed through the city until she came to a hover on Cat’s balcony. She hesitated once more before knocking on the glass door to announce her presence.

Within, Cat sat on the couch with the latest copy of CatCo Magazine on her lap and a glass of red wine in hand. She looked up at the sound and appraised her visitor quickly. Her eyes darted up and down Supergirl’s form, and a coy smirk overtook her lips. She set her glass atop a coaster on the coffee table and gracefully unfolded her legs. Kara couldn’t stop herself from watching the subtle flexing of Cat’s calves. When her gaze returned to Cat’s face, she flushed at the intense stare she received.

As she opened the window to let her unexpected guest inside, Cat murmured, “Supergirl. To what do I owe the honor?”

“I heard that there may have been a disturbance in your office recently.”

Cat cocked a curious eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Something about a bent desk drawer?” Kara entered once Cat gestured for her, although she hovered a few centimeters above the ground to avoid tracking dirt onto the immaculate carpet. At the offer of a glass of wine, she politely declined--the wine itself wouldn’t impact her in any way, but she wanted the visit to be more professional than personal. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t know what you mean.”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara deadpanned, saddling her hands on her hips. Confronting Cat was much easier in her spandex. Despite being a more form-fitting, revealing outfit than her usual garb, she felt more confident in the super-suit than in anything else. As Supergirl, she could say and do anything, whereas Kara Danvers was restricted by her painfully pleasant demeanor.

“Perhaps there was a bit of an accident, but it’s been handled. Certainly, it’s nothing for you to worry about. You have more important things to think about, I’m sure.” Cat settled back on the couch and tucked her feet under her bottom. She trailed her fingertips along the couch’s arm, keeping her eyes fixed on Kara’s face. “Is that really the purpose of this late night visit?”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

Feeling somewhat like a disappointment, Kara tried again. She decided that honesty was her best tactic and said, “I’m worried that you’ve gained some super powers.”

“Is that so?” Cat leaned forward, her posture stiffening into an almost predatory stance. Were she her namesake, her tail might have been swishing behind her or her hind quarters wiggling. “Why would you think that?”

“The desk handle, Ms. Grant.”

“Is that all? Because I can send you the name of the janitor I fired for causing the damage.”

Kara’s self-assured stance wobbled. “It was an accident?”

“Of course.”

“Oh.”

“Were you expecting something else?”

“I feel ridiculous.” Kara floated down and sat on the far side of the couch. Her hands came to rest in her lap, where they bunched together. Her thumbs rubbed against each other nervously.

Cat slipped a hand along the cushions and touched Kara’s wrist. The slight contact was nearly enough to smash the barriers restraining Kara’s tongue. She wanted to confide in Cat, but this was too embarrassing.

“You are many things, Supergirl, but ridiculous is hardly one of them.”

Kara wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “I let myself get excited about something impossible, so it’s my own fault I feel this let down.”

“You can either continue vaguely referencing what you mean, or you can tell me so I can actually help.” Although the words were harsh, Cat’s tone was soft and inviting. Kara had plenty of experience discerning when Cat was trying to be hurtful versus supportive, and this was definitely the latter. The hand on her wrist slid higher, rubbing her forearm with strong, sure fingers.

“I can’t tell you. The details are too sensitive.”

“I know you’re a millennial, but I never thought you one for melodramatics.”

Kara grimaced and came up with a clever lie: “I was worried that someone had irradiated you or found a way to mess with your genes. That’s all.”

For a moment, Cat’s sharp gaze hardened, and Kara knew her lie was about as believable as alternative facts. “Nothing of the sort has occurred.”

Kara rose. “Then I guess I’ve wasted enough of your night. I’ll be around if you need anything.”

“Wait.”

Kara froze, one foot on the window sill. Hope flared in her chest. “Yes?”

“Do you have any experience with journalism?”

“A bit.”

“Are you any good?”

“I’ve gotten better over the past few years.” Kara stood several seconds longer. When Cat didn’t respond, she nodded stiffly and took to the air.

On the couch, Cat reached for her glass of wine and stared pensively at the far wall. She ought to have said something about her theory, she mused, but she hated feeling vulnerable. Supergirl was an attractive woman with an alluring self-confidence that seemed on par with her own. She ought to trust the other woman with her feelings, but something held her back. After a moment, she realized what that something was: Supergirl had yet to reveal her true identity. There was a modicum of trust between them but hardly enough for her to be open and honest.

She sipped her wine and groaned quietly.

0-0-0

“Kiera!”

Casting a baleful look at Winn, Kara hurried to do her duty. Two nights had passed since her visit to Cat’s balcony, and she was rapidly running out of Alex’s patience. Cat’s excuse hadn’t convinced Alex that nothing was going on, but Kara couldn’t muster the courage to go back. She couldn’t look at Cat without feeling stupid, let alone engage in that conversation yet again. Still, she had a job to do, and she couldn’t avoid eye contact forever.

“Yes, Ms. Grant?”

“Tell James to get a message to Supergirl.”

Kara bent her head dutiful, mostly so Cat wouldn’t see the shame filling her cheeks. “What do you need to meet about?”

“A private matter.”

“I’ll tell him, but she’s been really busy lately. Um, super busy.”

Cat tapped her fingernail against her desk at a speed that suggested that her patience, like Alex’s, was wearing thin. “She can make time.”

“Well, the gala is in two days. Shouldn’t you focus on that instead of this… this thing about Supergirl?” Kara gestured to the photographs and articles littering Cat’s desk.

“That’s what I pay you to do.” Cat waved her hand flippantly. “Now, hurry along.”

Kara slunk back to her desk and sent a message to James, alerting him to the fact that Cat had requested a meeting with her. She drummed her fingers as she tried to decide her next move. She could simply blow Cat off. There were a million other things she could be doing later that evening, from finalizing the last few minor details of who was sitting where at the gala to stopping petty crimes on the street. Yet, part of her wanted to see what this was about.

As the day wore on, she fought back and forth until she determined that she might as well show up. Cat was some sort of irresistible force, and Kara could no more stay away than she could turn down a potsticker. So, reluctantly, she arrived in her regalia at six-thirty and accepted Cat’s invitation to sit down.

“Thank you for coming,” Cat stated, her hands gripping her glass of bourbon a bit too tightly. Kara could see the pale white of her knuckles.

“Is something wrong?”

Cat cleared her throat. “You may have been correct in your assumption about my gaining super powers.”

Kara stood quickly and relieved Cat of her glass. “I was?”

“I’ve sent Carter to stay with his father.” Cat held her head high, but Kara could see the uncertainty in her gaze. “I… He upset me last night.”

Assuming the worst, Kara sucked in a deep breath. “Is he okay?”

Cat stiffened at the implication. “He’s perfectly fine. I would never hurt my child.”

“I’m sorry. Let’s start this again. Tell me what happened?”

Coming to sit beside Kara, Cat stared down at her trembling fingers. “We had a disagreement about his summer plans. I want him to stay in National City to attend his usual summer camp, but he wants to go to Opal City to stay with Adam. Apparently, Adam has already bought him a plane ticket.”

“Without checking with you?” Kara scooted closer and set her hand on Cat’s lower back.

“I told Carter I needed to think about this, and he told me if I didn’t let him go, he’d find a way to get there himself.” Cat leaned into her touch. “I sent him to his room and called Adam, who told me that if I was willing to let him go across the country without me as a child, then I should let Carter, too. I lost my temper. I--I set the curtains on fire. With my eyes.”

“Heat vision,” Kara stated quietly. “And you exhibited super strength, too, if your desk is anything to go by. What else?”

“I can float, sometimes. My skin is tougher, too. A knife slipped last night while I was making dinner, and it should have cut me open.” Cat lifted her hand, which was unblemished. “I thought I’d need stitches, but the blade just glanced off my finger.”

“Freeze breath?”

“I haven’t tried.”

Kara stood and lifted Cat up as well. “Push on my shoulders as hard as you can.”

“Why?”

“I want to see how strong you are. If we can get an idea of the extent of your powers, that will make everything easier.”

Cat hesitated a moment longer. “Easier how?”

“I have to inform my supervisor,” Kara whispered, afraid of Cat’s response. “He keeps track of extra-normal happenings in the city, and he’ll be able to help, I promise.”

“The only help I need is from you,” Cat snapped. She settled her hands on Kara’s shoulders and shoved with as much strength as she could muster. Kara braced and barely moved--Cat was stronger than the average human, but she was nowhere near as strong as a native Kryptonian.

Kara took Cat’s hands and guided Cat back to the couch. “Any X-Ray vision?”

“You’re listing off your own powers.”

Cheeks ruddy, Kara nodded. “I am.”

“Why?”

“Because I think you’re my soulmate,” Kara replied, her voice taut and her eyes averted.

“You, too?”

Her gaze snapped back to Cat. “Why didn’t you say something the other night?”

“I still don’t know who you are.”

“I’m…” Kara hesitated. “I see your point. I guess we need to trust each other, don’t we?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Always one to see the best in a person, Kara straightened her shoulders. She had to trust that this was the right decision, that Cat wouldn’t reveal her secret. After years of being Cat’s assistant, she wanted to believe that Cat’s softer side, the side only she got to see, was actually more dominant than her passion for journalism. Quietly, she stated, “Kara.”

Cat barked out a laugh, which cut off abruptly when Kara didn’t immediately retract her obvious joke. She leaned closer. “Danvers?”

“Yes.”

“My… assistant? Kiera?”

“Yes.” Kara found herself unable to make eye contact

“So, every time I looked out at an empty desk, you were…?”

“Out on a mission.” 

Cat shook her head, aghast. “Do you know how much time you’ve wasted? How many people you’ve potentially let get injured--or killed, for that matter?”

Heart clenching, Kara sighed deeply. “I know that. I do. But, Cat--Ms. Grant, I can’t be Supergirl all the time. Even you get to go home after a long day and be yourself.”

“I suppose I do.”

“And I think about the people I’m failing all the time,” Kara added, her voice hitching. “I can’t stop, sometimes. I--”

“I apologize,” Cat cut in. Kara’s eyes widened at the unexpected admission. “I should have known. You are, after all, insufferably considerate.”

“Thank you, I think.”

Cat looked out of sorts, so Kara hurried to the bottle of bourbon resting on a shelf and refilled Cat’s glass. Cat accepted the offering and gulped half down. The liquor steadied her, and she gingerly licked her lips.

“So, what happens next?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re soulmates, and you’re telling your other boss about me.” Cat flicked her fingers. “I don’t suppose life can go on as if nothing has changed.”

Kara lowered her head. “I’m really sorry. If I had just been a normal person--”

“Then this wouldn’t be half as interesting.” Cat’s fingers caught under Kara’s chin and drew Kara’s gaze level once more. “You’ll be attending the gala?”

“I have to check in with Randy tomorrow afternoon to make sure there are no snags with the catering, and--”

“You are most definitely my Kara.”

Kara’s cheeks warmed at the affectionate possessive before her name. “Yes, Ms. Grant.”

“Forget about the gala’s preparation. We’ll find someone tomorrow morning to handle the details.”

“But--”

“You’ll be coming to the gala as my date.”

“Won’t people talk?” Kara fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Honestly, she wanted to go with Cat, but she felt responsible for protecting her boss both physically and socially. She couldn’t call herself a very good assistant if she put her own desires first.

“About?”

“I’m your subordinate.”

“Oh, by the way, you’re fired.”

“What?” Panic shot straight to Kara's belly.

“With all this going on, it would be inappropriate to maintain your position within CatCo.”

“Even if we decide not to act on--on all this?”

“Even so.” Cat imbibed the rest of her drink. “I will not risk this company’s reputation on anything, least of all my personal affairs.”

“This job means everything to me.” Kara stood and walked to the transparent divider between Cat’s office and her desk. She placed her hand on the barrier and sighed. “I don’t know who I am without CatCo.”

“You are Kara Danvers.”

“Am I?” Kara tilted her head, lost in thought. “Ms. Grant--”

“You’re no longer my peon. Cat will do.”

“Cat, other than having me accompany you to the gala, what are you expecting?”

“Life has taught me to have low expectations.”

“Really?” Kara stepped forward but fell short of actually reaching out to Cat.

“And you?”

“I expect… well, nothing, I guess. For different reasons. I’d like to get to know you. I spent my entire life up until now thinking I that I had no soulmates. I’ve never--I’ve never had one before you, and maybe it’s meaningless to you, but… it means a lot to me. But I know that soulmates don’t have to be together, and I don’t want to put that pressure on you.”

“This is a conversation for another time. It’s getting late.” Cat checked her watch, and Kara understood they were treading too near to a sensitive topic. “Will you come as my guest or not?”

Kara cringed as she recalled her prior commitment. “I can’t.”

Eyebrow creeping up, Cat huffed. “Just a moment ago, you were all but throwing yourself at my feet. Now you can’t be my date?”

“There’s this thing. It’s top secret. I don’t think I can tell you.” Kara rubbed her forehead. “But I have to do it. And it’s Saturday afternoon.”

“And the gala is in the evening. I fail to understand how one precludes the other.”

“You would, if you knew what it was about. It’ll probably be physically taxing, and I’ll need to just sit at--at my other work for a while. Maybe until Sunday.”

Kara hovered to the balcony and stepped out into the brisk night air. She stared up at the stars, wondering why even the simplest thing in her life had to become so terribly complicated. “I’ll finish out the week, if that’s okay. I couldn’t leave you with the gala coming up.”

“Very well.” Cat stood and followed behind. “What about my powers?”

“You have my phone number. Call me if something else happens.”

“That’s it?” Frustration entered her tone.

“I’ll speak with my boss. He’ll likely want to meet with you, and he’ll be able to lay out your options. If you’ve gained them from me, a small, constant source of Kryptonite might be enough to keep them from flaring up. Meeting with Alex might help, too. I’ll ask her to stop by.”

“Very well. Good night, Kara.”

“Good night, Cat.”

0-0-0

Cat ran her fingers along the singed fabric of her curtain and tutted under her breath. She’d certainly had her share of tantrums--more so as a child than of late--but she’d never caused irreversible, physical damage to personal property. She was a bit amazed that the power had all but exploded out of her and mused that she might need to keep a better lid on her temper. At forty-two years old, she ought to have that skill mastered.

Instead, she had a penchant for belittling employees and expressing profound disappointment. In her line of work, these were essential tools for accomplishing tasks. As a person, however, she understood that her approach left a bit to be desired. The only person she never attacked was Carter, and she’d let his father have full custody the day she ever showed that side of herself to him directly.

She’d just have to channel him in the coming days to avoid breaking, burning, or freezing anything important. And anyone important, she amended. She sat at her desk and swirled a tumbler of amber liquid. Carter had long since gone to bed, so she felt comfortable indulging in a bit of liquor. She didn’t mind him seeing her have a glass of wine with dinner, but she’d rather he didn’t witness the times when heavier drinking was required.

Now was certainly a time for something with a deadly high proof. She bet that Kara had run straight to her mysterious boss and explained every excruciating detail of their situation. Kara was too much of a by-the-book, goody-two-shoes for Cat at times, Rather than explore this together, Kara had to go and involve people who had no right to be entrenched in her business. Taking a sip, she focused momentarily on the burn down her throat. That was easier than admitting that maybe Kara was right--maybe she would benefit from additional assistance.

She liked to tell people how she single-handedly climbed the business hierarchy with nothing but motivation and feminism to push her forward--but the truth was that she’d gotten help from a number of people along the way, from a cousin who gave her his paper route when she was seven to Perry White, who was merciless in critiquing her articles. Success came from her own hard work, but she could admit, silently and to herself, that even her drive wouldn’t have gotten her anywhere if opportunities hadn’t been thrust into her lap.

Perhaps she could look at Kara’s tattling in the same light. She obviously had some form of watered down super powers that she didn’t know how to control, and she had a willing friend in Kara to provide her with resources. She flexed her fingers and watched fine cracks shatter into her tumbler. The ease with which she could wreak havoc was thrilling, albeit frightening as well. She wondered if Kara constantly felt on edge, like one uncontrolled flick of a finger could end the world.

Kara always seemed so in control of herself, so Cat doubted that was true. If anything, Kara’s control was too perfect. How had Supergirl been her assistant for two years without her noticing anything out of the ordinary? Had she not known of Kara’s careful nature, she would doubt her abilities as an investigative journalist.

She meandered to the kitchen, dumped the remaining liquid down the sink, and wrapped the broken glass in a plastic bag before setting the package in the trash can. She washed her hands, flicking her fingers until there was no moisture left. Staring down at her hands, she flicked again, in awe of how fast she could move them. She felt somewhat like a dog shaking itself dry. This discovery cemented everything: she’d accept Kara’s help, even if that came with the interference of third parties.

0-0-0

Kara stood with her hands on her hips while Vasquez explained the sudden surge in foreign particles near the docks. She hadn’t been sent in, yet, but she was ready to zoom out the moment an alien presence was revealed. To be honest, she was aching to punch a few bad guys and work her stress out in a physically aggressive way. Instead, she watched the human emergency respondents deal with what turned out to be a leak from a nearby factory.

Retreating to the training room, she set the Kryptonite lights to one of their high-yet-safe settings and set about a regiment of push ups, sit ups, and lunges. By the time Alex found her, she was drenched in sweat and sore--but she didn’t feel any more at peace. Alex tossed a towel, which she barely caught and wiped across her forehead.

“Any reason you’re in here punishing yourself?”

Kara shrugged. “Sometimes, this is the only way to tire myself out.”

“Too bad that stuff earlier wasn’t in your area of expertise.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t dangerous to anyone.”

Alex sat on the edge of the platform and drummed her fingers on her thigh. “J’onn told me you had a little talk with him this morning. He wanted to know what I thought he should do.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That we should invite Cat in for some testing.”

Kara plopped down beside her and stared down at the ground. “This could interrupt her whole life. I could--”

“Kara, stop.” Alex’s hand landed on Kara’s thigh. “You are not a burden, okay? You work so hard every day to make life a little easier for everyone you meet--especially Cat.”

“Well, I ruined all of that. She never asked for this power.”

“And you never asked to be sent here, did you?”

“I… No, I guess not.”

“But you’re happy now? That you were?”

“That’s complicated.” Kara fidgeted. “I mean, I am happy I met you, and I do love Earth and its people, but I miss my other family.”

“Shit happens, Kara, whether we want it to or not. But we make the best of what life hands us, right? I mean, I wasn’t exactly looking for a pesky younger sister when you showed up, but hey, I got the best friend I could ever ask for.”

Kara brightened slowly. “We have to believe that things will work out. I just need to have a little faith.”

“Right.”

“So, let’s say Cat agrees to the tests. Do you think they’ll try to keep her here?”

“She’s a private citizen who hasn’t yet posed a threat to the people of National City. We have no reason to detain her.”

“Good.” Kara jumped to her feet. “Want to box?”

Alex smirked. “Nah, you’re too tired. You can’t even handle me at your best. This would be like fighting a drunk.”

“Oh, c’mon. Loser buys winner dinner?”

“You’re on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara strode into CatCo on Friday morning, her head held high. Although her position had been terminated, she had one task left: helping Cat select a new assistant--one who hopefully wouldn’t be abysmal. She carried her usual tray of drinks, which she handed out to the tired and grateful people she met along the way, save for the steaming hot latte that was deposited directly into Cat’s waiting fingers.

“Have you changed your mind?” Cat guided her into the office and pointed to where she ought to sit.

“About?”

“Coming to the gala tomorrow evening.”

“I can’t.”

“That’s a shame. I suppose I can round up a back-up date.”

At the thought of Cat being close to someone else--laughing and clutching some mystery person’s arm or dancing cheek to cheek--Kara’s stomach churned. She steadied herself by gripping the edge of the couch; her fingers nearly tore the fabric before she reigned in her strength and managed a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding someone to go with you. Didn’t you just top that Hot 100 list?”

“That banal list is hardly accurate.” Still, Cat preened a bit at the so-called honor. She sipped her latte and sighed with pleasure. “I’ll call Harrison, I suppose.”

Kara grinned, biting down hard on her cheek. “Can we focus on finding you a new assistant?”

Seemingly oblivious to Kara’s discomfort, Cat settled behind her desk. “He enjoyed that little black dress I wore to the benefit three months ago. I wonder if I can have Juliano whip up something similar--”

“Cat.”

The use of her name drew Cat’s sharp-eyed attention. She peered at Kara over the top of her glasses. “Yes, Kiera?”

Kara winced, hating that sometime between their late night discussion and this moment, she’d lost the privilege of her real name. She supposed being back in the office might affect Cat’s willingness to treat her as an equal. “Your new assistant?”

“I had HR email you a packet of resumes. Review them, and give me your top three picks for an interview.”

Feeling awfully put out, Kara stood and retreated to what was no longer her desk. She pulled the email up and browsed the first few resumes. After a moment, however, she stood and marched back into Cat’s office.

“Ms. Grant.”

Cat set her pen aside. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes.”

“Oh?”

Kara straightened her shoulders. “I came here today to help you as a friend, not as an employee. Or had you forgotten that you fired me last night?”

“I hadn’t. Your point?”

“You can’t treat me like this.”

Cat’s gaze was unbroken. “Like what?”

“Like I’m not worth your time. Like we aren’t--like I’m nobody to you.” Kara stared Cat down, proud that she didn’t flinch away or show how nervous she was. If she was to be anything to Cat beyond just an assistant, she had to prove that she could meet Cat’s challenges without shying away.

“You’re not nobody,” Cat stated, too quietly for human ears to pick up. Then, louder, she added, “I see your point.”

“I don’t expect you to apologize--or to not go--but just don’t… don’t tell me about your date.”

Cat’s features softened. “Jealous, are we?”

Kara knew she could lie and obfuscate her feelings, but she saw no point. “Yes, actually. Like I said last night, this means a lot to me.”

“Even though we haven’t engaged in any frivolous emotional entanglements.”

“Even so.”

Cat’s appraisal shifted somehow, and Kara felt more on display than she had in the past. She stood still, waiting for Cat to release the tension threaded taut between them. “Very well. I won’t go with Harry.”

“I didn’t mean to--”

“Didn’t you?”

Kara bit her tongue and grimaced. “I don’t want you to be unhappy. If going with him would--”

“You know what would make me happy?”

Based on her collected evidence, and her superior knowledge of everything Cat Grant-related, Kara had a sinking feeling she did. “What?”

“You attending as my date.”

“Cat…”

“At least tell me what’s so important that you can’t.”

Torn but willing, Kara stepped closer. “The military is having me fight a new weapon.”

“Is this the sort of weapon that falls in line with that Red Tornado robot thing that unleashed a cyclone on National City last year?”

“Yes.”

“Once wasn’t enough?”

“There are people who see me as a threat.” Kara swallowed hard, her throat visibly rising and falling with the effort. She wanted nothing more than to help, and knowing that people feared and hated her was difficult. “Those people want a defense mechanism in case I turn on them.”

“What are you? A rabid dog?”

“In some people’s eyes…”

Cat clicked her tongue and leaned back in her chair. “Who’s in charge of these military operations.”

“I don’t think I’m at liberty to say--”

“Kara.”

Withering under Cat’s sharp gaze, Kara gave up. “General Lane.”

“Any relation to Baby Lane?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Cat settled her fingers on her keyboard and tapped out a few tentative words.

Kara finished her slow trek across the room and placed her palms on Cat’s desk. She gained Cat’s attention once more and did not let her gaze drift down to the ruffle of Cat’s shirt, where a hint of cleavage tantalized her. “If you print anything, they’ll know I spread sensitive government intelligence.”

“I won’t leak your information. But I can’t promise I won’t investigate General Lane’s sudden appearance in the city, especially given last year’s fiasco and what I assume will happen this year. I’ve spent the past year and a half building up Supergirl’s name and credibility. It’s about time people started respecting it.”

“They don’t have to.” Kara lifted her hands. She turned and paced the room, her hands twisting together. “I don’t want to--to terrorize people into trusting me.”

“You think I’m a terrorist?” Cat smirked as Kara whirled around and hurried back to placate her.

“You do scare Winn.”

“The IT hobbit? He’s scared of his own shadow.”

“He’s gotten better.” Kara smiled.

Cat cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head thoughtfully. “Hm. I suppose I have been distracted lately.”

Cheeks flushed, Kara fiddled with her glasses. “I set up a meeting for you with my handler.”

“Very well.”

“I put it on your calendar.” Hesitating, Kara added, “I know I’m not your assistant anymore--”

“Perhaps we should look at those resumes.” Cat sat more stiffly.

Kara sat in the nearest chair. She wanted to talk about her feelings, but Cat’s response told her that such talk wouldn’t be welcome. Instead, she offered up several of her top choices, two of which were rejected outright because Cat thought they looked weak. The remaining two received phone calls, and then Kara realized her excuse to be in Cat’s office had run its course. After an awkward moment, she stood and straightened her skirt.

“I guess… I’ll see you around?”

“Check in after your fight,” Cat said, her head bent toward her work.

Cat cared about her well being. Kara beamed and all but floated to the door. “I will. Goodbye, Cat.”

Even though Cat didn’t respond, Kara knew.

0-0-0

Kara crossed her arms over her face and braced herself against the blow. The force behind the fist slamming repeatedly into her forearms was incredible but not unbearable. She took the brunt of the attack, figuring that she could devise a better strategy if she simply got hit enough and could spot either an opening or a weak point. With Red Tornado, she’d been able to rip his arm off by freezing his elbow. This new technology, however, came sans vulnerable joints; instead, each part was connected by a thick, pliant cord protecting the delicate cabling within.

This was a waste of her time, especially since this expensive scrap of metal wasn’t doing much to take her down--other than perhaps boring her to death. Having learned from past experiences, she hadn’t torn it to pieces and was instead letting it have a go at her. Alex’s voice murmured occasionally in her ear, but she kept her focus entirely on her foe.

It was a strange looking thing. Human sized and angular, the device lacked clear features. There were blips of darkness that were likely its sensors, but the rest of the metallic body was covered in a gray sheen that was almost blinding in its reflection of the sunlight. The base of its limbs were small boxes, which were flat and rather unremarkable. She was surprised there weren’t more obvious weapons attached--no blades and no guns to speak of. As General Lane informed her, they were aware they couldn’t just cut her apart.

Instead, they seemed to think the best way to beat her was to pummel her into submission. She supposed that this might be an effective strategy, if they were in some northern area, where the sun disappeared for weeks on end. In National City, she had plenty of energy and could defend against the onslaught for timeless hours. Rather than complain, she fought back as she saw fit. If she had spoken her disdain, she’d be giving the military valuable clues about how to subjugate her, and she wasn’t interested in spreading that information.

Another punch landed on her left wrist, and to her surprise and panic, she felt something crunch. She flew back a few feet, staring down at her arm in confusion. Her arm hurt. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Before she could puzzle over this for too long, the robotic entity was on her again, and she dodged around its punches with lightning fast speed. No longer willing to elongate the battle, she used her other arm to grab the robot’s fist as it jerked back. She squeezed, but there was no tell-tale sound of squalling metal.

She zoomed ten feet into the air and tried to formulate a strategy before the machine came after her yet again. Her wrist pulsed with pain, although the warmth of the sun dulled the ache moments later. When the machine blasted toward her, she was ready. She dove nimbly aside and grabbed its back. Keeping it still was difficult, as the nearer she was, the weaker she felt. Devoted to her plan, she blasted her heat vision at the bot’s head, where she presumed the central processor resided. Slowly, the metal turned red-hot, and she used her fingers to yank the metal to pieces. Just as she prepped a final blow to rip out its circuitry, Alex commanded her to stop.

“You won, Supergirl. Let it go.”

Kara pushed the bot away from her body and watched it tumble down to the desert floor. She floated down as well and ignored General Lane’s huffing and puffing. This wouldn’t be the last time he harassed her, and she wasn’t going to give him more anti-alien ammunition this time around.

Later, in the quiet of the med bay, Kara revealed how much pain she’d been in. Alex adjusted the sun lamps and sighed.

“We knew that someone had gotten hold of Kryptonite after the leak last year, but I’d definitely hoped it’d never surface.” Alex kept her back turned, so Kara couldn’t read her emotions. “Seems to me that our friends in the military got some--although they clearly don’t know what they got their hands on. If they did, you might be dead right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was asking the tech about the metal used in the robot’s creation. It’s some new alloy, apparently. He wasn’t too sure about the details, except that a portion was a new metal crafted from some alien element.”

Kara used her x-ray vision to ensure that her wrist had already healed. Other than a slight crack in the bone, she seemed okay. “That makes sense. It wasn’t a strong enough concentration to take me down all at once, but the prolonged exposure definitely took a toll.”

“I suggest we don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Good plan.” Kara closed her eyes and luxuriated in the power radiating from the lamps. “So… any chance I’ll get clearance to get out of here by seven?”

“Kara, she fired you.”

“What?”

“You’re trying to get to that gala.”

“I’m--No! Of course not! I just… There’s this new show on.”

“What’s it called?” A period of silence transpired. Alex snorted. “You’re just trying to go to the party, so you can tail along behind her like some sort of oversized puppy.”

“She’s my soulmate,” Kara whispered.

“She fired you.”

“She asked me to go with her.”

“Kara, you have to stand up for yourself. If you want this to be a meeting of equals, you have to--”

“I know.” Kara placed the heels of her palms over her eyes and pressed down. “And yes, being fired was hard, but I understand. I’d rather be fired than not have a chance with her, y’know? I don’t know what I’m going to do, yet, but I’ll figure it out. You can’t hold her firing against me if I don’t.”

“Okay, fine.”

“Thank you. And I am going after what I want. It’s going to take some time because it’s sometimes really difficult to unlearn the habits I’m already into, but I know she respects me.”

“Does she?”

Kara leaned up on her elbows and peered at Alex, who stared curiously back. “Yes, she does.”

“She doesn’t act like it…”

“Alex, I… I’ve told you a lot of the negative things that happen to me at work. I vent to you. But that’s not all that happens. Cat is--she’s something else. She supports me, and she helps me. I wouldn’t be who I am without her.”

Alex nodded and amped up the intensity of the lamps. “I’m going to have to trust you, I guess.”

“Yes, you will.” Kara settled back down. “Thank you.”

“Give it another forty minutes under there, then I’ll give you a check up and send you on your way.”

Kara turned her head to beam at her sister. “You’re the best.”

“I’m also a deadly super agent with knowledge of alien pathogens. You should tell Cat about that.”

Rolling her eyes, Kara relaxed. “Yeah. That’s perfect conversation for this gala. Oh, what a lovely venue. Cat, did you know my sister could murder you?”

“That sounds like most of the parties I’ve gone to.”

0-0-0

Cat’s new assistant was a bold young woman with a brunette bob and quick eyes. She assessed the preparations for the gala before bounding to Cat’s side with confirmation of the caterer’s spread, the DJ’s song list, and the last minute seating adjustments. One of the invitees had changed their attendance from No to Yes, and she’d been forced to scramble the tables around. For a first day on the job, this was intense work, and she was already wondering if she’d made a mistake in accepting the offer.

“Ms. Grant, everything is proceeding nicely.”

“These flowers are wilting, Bess.”

Beth made a note. “I’ll call the florist.”

Cat made a noncommittal noise at the back of her throat. Beth got the distinct feeling that Cat was distracted but had been counseled not to comment on such things. She watched Cat drift across the space before realizing she had hundreds of small details to attend to. As Beth hurried to check in on the kitchen, Cat stopped near the wall of windows overlooking a sparkling fountain. She checked her phone for a text from Kara.

When there was none, she assured herself that Kara thought the fight might take a while, and she just had to trust that Kara would make contact when possible. Making the decision to remain cool and collected was a lot easier than following through. She ran a nervous hand through her hair and sought something new to criticize and correct.

Unfortunately, her new assistant was proving to be somewhat proficient and tackled every problem tossed in her path. Cat was a bit sorry to see someone else doing Kara’s job so well, but she supposed that being an assistant wasn’t like being a brain surgeon--there was no formal training, just tenacity. One day of good performance didn’t mean she had someone as good as Kara, just that her new assistant wanted to make a good impression.

Cat picked up the nearest name placard and ran her fingers over the embossed letters. Kara had ordered these a week prior--back when life was a bit simpler, at least according to the gloss her nostalgia had cast over her memories. She grimaced as she realized her thoughts had returned yet again to her former assistant.

A crash in the distance was a welcome reprieve, and she marched toward the kitchen to ream whoever had kindly saved her from her thoughts.

0-0-0

“This is lovely,” Mandy Goodson gushed.

Cat recalled her last run-in with the overly enthusiastic CEO of GoNatCityNews.com and tilted her head in a gesture of gratitude. The woman was nice enough but had a tendency to prattle on. She would have to keep this brief if she wanted to socialize with anyone else. “I do what I can to support our city’s charities.”

“Oh, yes! I’ve seen your name on practically every donation list.”

“Well--” Cat halted at the sight of Kara entering the banquet hall. She placed a hand on Mandy’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry to cut this short, but...”

Mandy caught who Cat was looking at and smiled. “Perhaps we’ll have a chance to talk more before the end of the night?”

Having no such plans, Cat dipped her head politely. “Of course.”

Cat made her way across the room slowly, as if she weren’t desperate to reach Kara’s side. She mingled here and there, laughing a bit too loudly and smiling more broadly than any one interaction warranted. By the time she reached Kara at the bar, she was certain that everyone--her ex-assistant included--knew what a fantastic time she was having. Leaning over to order an amaretto sour, she bumped against Kara and feigned shock at seeing the younger woman.

“I didn’t think you’d make it tonight.”

Kara wasn’t fooled, but she was willing to let Cat play this little game. She accepted her club soda from the bartender and nodded. After a small sip to wet her throat, she said, “We finished up on time this afternoon. Since I had the time, I thought… I thought maybe you’d want to see me?”

Cat’s initial urge was to be dismissive, to hide her feelings and vulnerability behind a quip. However, she met Kara’s clear gaze and realized that she wanted to be honest. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me, too.” Kara’s gaze dropped briefly, following the sleek cut of Cat’s gown. When their eyes met again, Kara’s cheeks were ruddy. “I can’t stay long. I promised my sister I’d get some rest tonight.”

“Long enough for a drink and a dance?”

“A dance?”

Cat extended her hand. “You all but planned this party by yourself. You deserve to enjoy it.”

“I don’t dance.” Kara winced at the sudden, visceral memory of stepping on Jeremy Albright’s foot at junior prom and shattering his toes. Rumors had zoomed around school that she was clumsy, awkward, and to be avoided, and poor Jeremy had limped around on crutches for weeks. Since then, the only dancing she did was by herself, with all the restraint she could muster.

“Nonsense.”

Kara fumbled through another halfhearted excuse before taking Cat’s extended hand and allowing Cat to lead her onto the dance floor. The song was slow and pleasant--and thankfully half over by the time her hands came to rest on Cat’s hips. She kept a wide space between them and watched her feet carefully to avoid further bodily destruction.

Cat tugged her close and whispered against her ear, “Are you leaving room for Jesus?”

“What?”

“You’re acting like this is a middle school dance. We’re allowed to touch, you know. We are adults.”

Embarrassed, Kara shook her head. “I could hurt you.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Impossible, Kara thought. “Just listen to the music and follow my lead.”

She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Using just a bit of her power, she hovered a scant centimeter off the ground to keep from mutilating Cat’s delicate feet and feigned stepping back and forth. Cat pushed down on her shoulders, effectively cutting off her defense mechanism. When she tried to complain, Cat brought a finger to her lips.

“I trust you not to hurt me.”

The use of strength reminded Kara that Cat was something between human and Kryptonian now. The knowledge calmed her better than any meditative breathing ever could, and she settled more comfortably into Cat’s arms. As the music shifted to more upbeat, Cat pushed her into a twirl, and Kara laughed as she spun out. She wound up again, leaning her body into Cat’s and enjoying the pleasant pressure of their connection.

“I really should go,” Kara murmured, close enough that her breath warmed Cat’s cheek.

“If you must.” Cat’s grip didn’t loosen.

The moment stretched on gossamer strands between them until a more drunken party-goer knocked into Cat’s back. Kara steadied Cat before stepping away with a small, sad smile. Cat turned to berate the inebriated man, and when she twirled back, Kara was gone. Cat wished she had cursed the man more fully, as he’d interrupted what had been a fairly magical moment.

She’d see Kara later, so she set about chatting with the gala guests once more. She could be a wonderful hostess, even if her mind was on shining blue eyes and a cheeky grin. She'd been hesitant to pursue the younger woman based on past experiences, but she couldn't imagine not seeking a deeper connection now.

0-0-0

Kara led J’onn to Cat’s office, glad that the building was all but empty on Sunday afternoon. Meeting here required no nondisclosure agreements, and Kara thought Cat would be more comfortable in her own domain. J’onn hadn’t complained, other than to remark on the lack of technology available to him. Any tests he performed would be analyzed visually, at least until Cat could be safely brought to their desert facility.

“You need to calm yourself,” J’onn said. He cast a sidelong look at her, and she flushed.

“It’s just…” She trailed off, sure that he wouldn’t want to be privy to her self-doubt and woes.

“You’re worried that her life has been negatively impacted.”

“I thought you couldn't read my mind.”

“I didn’t,” he replied, halting for a moment to face her. “But your feelings are understandable.”

“Have you ever had a human soulmate?”

His hands came to rest on his hips, and he squared his stance. “Once.”

“What happened?”

“It ran its course.”

“Did they get any of your power?”

“In a way. He became much more empathetic.”

“That’s not as bad as this,” Kara groaned.

“From his perspective, the change was monumental. He cried more easily.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

J’onn shrugged. “He was raised in an environment rife with strict masculine standards. I can tell you that his life was not made easier because of our connection. But I’d like to think we were both personally improved.”

“I get it.” Kara sagged and gestured for J’onn to continue moving. “It’s just hard for me. I remember all the pain and struggle I went through when I first landed here--how hard it was adapting to these sudden powers.”

“She’s a remarkably strong woman.”

They crossed the bullpen, and Kara let J’onn enter the glass-paned office alone. She wanted to know everything that happened, but she had no reason to presume her presence would be welcome. Instead, she sat at her old desk, rested her chin on her fingers, and closed her eyes.

0-0-0

Cat watched the pair approach and steeled herself. She was minutely disappointed that Kara chose to remain outside, but she appreciated the respect Kara always showed her. Extending her hand, she greeted Kara’s handler curtly.

“Thank you for coming.”

J’onn shook her offered hand and nodded. “Of course. Director Henshaw.”

Pleasantries were such a bore; Cat added a bit of strength to her grip. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? I still have work to do today.”

He returned the tight handhold and smiled. “Very well.”

Outside, Kara looked wistfully in. There was no small amount of pride as she watched Cat show off her ability to float, warm things with her eyes, and chill things with her breath. Were this anyone else, and she might have worried about what might happen. With Cat, however, she knew the powers wouldn’t be misused--although she did wonder what might become of those who crossed Cat in a particularly tense board meeting.

When Cat made eye contact and motioned for her to enter, Kara sprang to her feet and hurried inside. She felt naked without a tablet to jot down Cat’s requests, and she had to remind herself yet again that she wasn’t Cat’s secretary any longer.

“Everything okay?”

“Peachy,” Cat replied. “But I was about to ask your director here about your fight yesterday.”

J’onn narrowed his eyes. “That information is classified. You shouldn’t even know about the fight.”

Kara blushed cherry red. “That’s my fault--”

“I know.”

“Regardless of fault, I know, and I need to know more. We’ve deduced that I have powers, so I will be at risk if anyone finds out. Is that a fair assumption?”

Kara felt something heavy and sickly settling in her belly. “Yes.”

“Your point?” J’onn folded his arms over his chest, straightening his shoulders. Kara knew him well enough to know that he was fishing for information out of concern for Cat, rather than any ill-intent.

“Keeping me in the dark isn’t going to keep me safe. They might say that ignorance is bliss, but I prefer to be mildly upset and aware.”

“She deserves to know,” Kara stated, her eyes downcast.

“This is a matter of national security. I’m sorry, Kara, but I can’t just lay out the facts to the head of a multi-national news corporation.”

“I do know the value of discretion.”

J’onn tilted his head and stared out the window. The rest of National City seemed peaceful enough, Kara noted. There was a siren in the distance, and a smoke detector blaring two streets over, but there was no need for her help in that moment. She almost wished there were because there was no joy in watching two of the most powerful people she knew argue. They both had valid points, so the decision would come after a battle of wills. She wasn’t sure who she thought would win.

“I’ll talk to our legal counsel,” J’onn relented. “If--and this is a big if--they clear you, I’ll bring our nondisclosure agreement by. Once that’s signed, we’ll see about providing you with more intel.”

“Fine.” Cat waved her hand. “You may go.”

Kara started to follow J’onn out, but Cat’s terse utterance of her name froze her in spot. She turned slowly and offered Cat a smile.

“I can’t tell you anything, not until--”

“I know.” Looking much more exhausted than before, Cat slumped down at her desk and rested her forehead against her fingertips.

The defeated look created a sense of unease in Kara; she clenched her hands into fists to keep her fingers from trembling. Cat eyed her balled hands and shook her head.

“What?” Kara couldn’t help but sound defensive as she flattened her palms and tried--ineffectively--to seem nonchalant. She supposed that Cat had known her too long, and she wasn’t that great of a liar, according all her friends and family members.

“You’re concerned.”

Kara shrugged. “I’m always worried about something.”

“That can’t be healthy.” Cat leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. Using her foot, she swiveled the chair back and forth. “At least, that’s what my therapist tells me.”

“Probably not.”

“Let me guess. You’ve got your cape in a knot because I noted the potential danger I’m in.”

“My cape is not in a knot,” Kara retorted, as if a flat out denial could cover up the wrinkles chiseled into her forehead.

“That stops now. Kara, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Should something happen, I’ve also got your little posse of government agents ready to swoop in and save the day.”

“That’s not the point!”

Cat leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. “Then what is?”

“I’m supposed to make your life easier! I’m supposed to help people, not--not put them into more danger.” Kara collapsed down onto the couch and nestled her head in her hands. Her parents had asked only one thing of her before they sent her away: to care for Kal-El. She hadn’t fulfilled that promise, but she’d tried to do something ancillary; she couldn’t protect her cousin, but she could keep his world safe. Lately, however, she didn’t feel capable of that, either.

“No, Kara.” Cat spoke quietly and firmly. “You’re supposed to live your life on your own terms.”

“I… I don’t know how.”

Cat’s lips curled. “Then don’t you think it’s about time you found out?”

Kara’s head bobbed up, and she met Cat’s gaze uncertainly. “What do you mean?”

“I fired you, but I’d bet you haven’t found a new job, have you?”

“No, not yet.”

Cat stood and crossed around the desk. She sat beside Kara and linked their hands. “You need to dive. You need to find out what it is that will make you happy. You tell me what you want to do, and I’ll help find you a job.”

“I couldn’t ask--”

“You aren’t. I offered.”

Kara gently squeezed their joint hands. “Thank you, Cat. Not just for helping me with a job, but for giving me--well, us--a chance.”

Cat cleared her throat. “Yes, well--”

“Sooner or later, you’re going to have to talk about your feelings with me.”

“Hm.”

“I’ll let you off the hook for now, just because it’s Sunday, and you need to finish up so you can spend time with Carter.”

“I’m taking him to the botanical gardens.”

Kara waited a moment, unsure if this was a statement of fact or an invitation. There was nothing in the mere words that implied she ought to go along, but she was no longer Cat’s secretary--there was no reason she needed to know what Cat got up to.

“That sounds nice?”

Cat stared her down. “Will you be coming?”

They’d have to talk about Cat’s rather indirect expectations later. Kara smiled, her face softening. “Of course. I’d love to.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kara flopped down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. Through the maelstrom of her emotions, she’d found some peace in Cat’s invitation for later that afternoon. That peace rattled when she realized that she’d be spending an extended period of time with Cat and Carter, which seemed like a big sort of step in a relationship sense. She’d met Carter before, but as a baby sitter and Cat’s assistant. She wasn’t sure what she was now, or what Carter thought she was.

If she were dating Cat, then she’d be interacting with him as a potential future guardian. She wasn’t sure she was exactly ready to be a parental figure. Although there was guilt about not arriving in time to take care of Kal-El, she was also grateful that she hadn’t had to stumble her way through a new world with unfamiliar customs and a baby on her hip. Even ten years later, she wasn’t sure she could adequately take care of anyone but herself.

Well, she did take good care of Cat during her tenure as secretary--and she did a pretty good job of caring for the citizens of Earth. Those were big jobs, however, and not at all like raising a child. She recalled a family reunion a few years after her arrival on Earth, when the Danvers had brought her along to a park full of happy, hugging people, many of whom had Alex’s nose and sharp eyes. One of the cousins had a baby, and she remembered watching as Alex had bounced the kid around playfully. Alex had been a natural with him, and Kara had been too scared to even hold him. She just didn’t have that inherent, maternal instinct.

At least Carter wasn’t an infant. She didn’t have to worry about a skull that was still hardening or super delicate bones or squirming. He was kind and thoughtful, which made him easy to get along with, and he was smart. He was pretty much grown up as it was.

Would he resent her? She was young. Not as young as him, obviously, but she was young enough to plausibly be his sister. He might chafe against her stepping into a parental role, despite only being a decade or so older.

She rubbed her forehead and reminded herself not to get too far ahead of where their relationship, if that’s what it was, actually was. This afternoon would be a short outing together--an ideal opportunity to test the waters. She had a few hours to calm her nerves and prepare.

Except those few hours flew by faster than a speeding bullet, and Kara was just as nervous standing at the entrance to the gardens as she was on her couch. She checked her watch every thirty seconds and glanced into the parking lot. If not for her glasses, she would have also checked farther down the road as well. She doubted Cat would stand her up, but the waiting was slowly wearing her down.

With a heavy sigh, she sat on a nearby bench, closed her eyes, and let the sweet floral scent distract her harried mind. Flowers were in short supply on Krypton, as any delicate flora tended to be decimated by the ferocity of Rao’s light, but she’d once gotten to experience the gardens in the central courthouse. Her mother had argued a case before the High Eminence himself, while Kara had sat among the flowers, oblivious to the very serious nature of the matters transpiring around her.

The lush, myriad plant life on Earth was just another way in which her new planet was drastically different but in a good way. She’d always miss her family and the culture with which she was most familiar, but she was grateful for the simple activity of tickling flower petals against her nose as she sniffed a rose.

“Kara?”

She sat straighter and opened her eyes. On spotting Cat and Carter, she beamed and waved. “Hey, Cat. Hey, Carter.”

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” Cat said, her hand still wrapped firmly around Carter’s shoulder. Her posture was stiff, belying the smile on her lips. Kara wondered what had gone wrong in the time they were apart.

“Not at all,” Kara lied. “I only got here a few minutes ago myself.”

Carter lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. “Can we just get this over with?”

He shimmied out of Cat’s grasp, and Kara watched him hurry to the entrance, baffled by the turn of events. Cat shifted her hand to her purse and did her best to look nonplussed; when Kara opened her mouth, Cat huffed and gestured for Kara to follow Carter.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s a teenager.”

Kara wasn’t too far removed from hers and Alex’s younger years. Still, she wasn’t sure what Cat meant. “Oh.”

“He received a last minute invite to the robotics convention downtown, and he’s upset that I insisted he come here instead.”

“I didn’t know he was interested in robotics.”

“He’s not.”

Kara’s brow furrowed, but she withheld her follow up question as they approached the sulking fourteen-year-old. Instead, she tried to coax him into a conversation while Cat dealt with their entrance fees. Her effort was fruitless, however, as he scuffed his feet on the ground, shrugged wordlessly, or dodged answering every inquiry.

“Your mom tells me you wanted to go to a robotics convention.” Kara waited a moment, but he didn’t reply. “If you’re interested, I could have my sister show you some stuff. It’s probably not as cool as whatever’s at the convention, but she’s had a lot of experience--”

“No thanks.”

Undeterred, Kara pressed onward. “Are you thinking about going into robotics or engineering?”

“No.”

"I see..."

“Just because you’re dating my mom doesn’t mean you have to try so hard.” He folded his arms over his chest. “She’s gonna do whatever she wants, no matter what I say.”

“She told you we’re dating?”

“Yeah.”

“And you think I’m trying to get you to like me, so that she’ll keep dating me?”

A rosy hue stained his cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Carter, I’m trying to get you to like me because I think you’re a great kid. I’d want you to like me even if your mom and I--if we weren’t--”

“Soul mates,” he supplied.

“Right. That.” She flushed. As a human boy, he was well aware of how things worked. He had no apparent hang ups in that area, which made her feel all that much more alien.

Since Cat was still a distance away, he added, “My soul mate invited me to the convention today. This is like the first time they’ve been interested in hanging out with me, and Mom wouldn’t let me.”

Spotting her chance to save the day, Kara grinned slowly. “Has she ever taught you about the lighthouse technique?”

“No.”

“You have guide their ship into port--you can’t chase them down. If you canceled your plans last second to do what they wanted to do, you’d look a little desperate, wouldn’t you?”

His bummed expression took on a calculating undercurrent, one which reminded Kara strongly of Cat. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Tell them that you’d like to hang out with them another time, maybe do something that both of you enjoy. That way you’re not chasing so much as meeting in the middle.”

“Is that what you did with my mom?”

“Well, not exactly. It wasn’t exactly clear from the get-go.”

He nodded sagely as Cat returned, three tickets in her hands. “We’ll talk more later,” he promised, prompting a curious look from Cat.

“Interesting chat?” she asked Kara after Carter scurried on ahead.

“Very.”

“He seems like he’s in a better mood.”

“I tried to help him see the benefit of being here instead of there. I think it helped him refocus on having fun right now, rather than bemoaning what he’s not doing.”

Cat cocked an eyebrow. “You’re good with him.”

Kara flushed with pleasure. Feeling emboldened, she took Cat’s hand. Cat hesitated and then linked their fingers together.

“You’ll probably think it’s silly, but I was worried. About being around him.” Kara watched him lean in to sniff a vibrant purple flower.

“You’ve been around him before.”

“Yeah, as a baby sitter.”

“And what are you now?”

Kara gazed up at the cloudless sky, if only to avoid making eye contact. Her heart thrummed pleasantly quickly--as did Cat’s. “You told him we’re dating.”

They strolled the garden path, and Kara basked in the warmth of the sun just as much as she soaked in Cat’s presence. She really wanted a response to her statement, but she understood if Cat wasn’t sure what to say. This was brand new territory for them both.

“I did,” Cat finally allowed. “I presumed that was what you want.”

“It is. I just didn’t know if that’s what you wanted. The emotional entanglement, I mean.”

They paused near a burbling fountain, and Kara dipped her fingers in the cool water. Cat kept an eye on Carter, who had dug his phone from his pocket and was fervently tapping the screen. She bet he was texting that new friend of his, K.C. She couldn’t get many details about this friend out of him, but she’d never seen him so excited before. Sooner or later, she’d meet this elusive child, and until then, she’d do her best to support Carter’s enthusiasm.

She turned her gaze to Kara and considered the support she was currently offering the other woman. Knowing Kara, the matter would never be mentioned again, unless she brought it up herself.

“Have you thought about your next job?”

Kara flicked her fingers dry and shrugged. “I tried, but I… Well, I just want to be your assistant. Is that pathetic?”

“I refuse to let you stagnate. You need room to grow. To spread your arms and fly.”

“Oh, ha-ha.”

“I already know you don’t want your extracurricular activity to be full time.” Cat served her a stern look, which softened quickly as a question hit her tongue. “What else do you do, when you’re not off flying around the city?”

“I paint some, but that’s definitely not a career option.”

“Most artists are only rich after they die,” Cat agreed.

“I don’t need to be rich,” Kara countered. “I guess I want to make a difference. I want to help people.”

“Obviously.”

“That’s why I loved being your secretary. I got to help you every day. I got to make your life easier.”

“You were rather good at that,” Cat mused. She'd had too many assistants over the years to count, and Kara surpassed all of them. This Beth woman might turn out to be somewhat acceptable; she knew Kara had left behind a binder of important information, from Cat's lunch orders to Carter's school number and address. Failing would be difficult with such an essential tool available.

Kara couldn’t stop the beam that overtook her expression. She tilted her face up and locked her hands behind her back. “I guess I’d want to do something service-based.”

“That’s a start.”

“Did you always know what you wanted to do?”

“Hm. I suppose not exactly. I knew I wanted to work in media, although what my ultimate career goal was, I don’t recall any longer. Don’t feel too bad that you’re still figuring it out. I was an unusual child in that regard. I selected to miss out on several childhood cornerstones in order to pursue my goals, much to my mother’s chagrin.”

“Really?”

Cat took her hand, linked their fingers, and urged her toward Carter, who was making his way toward the bonsai tree exhibit. “When I was eighteen, I encountered my first soul mate. He was the son of one of my mother’s business contacts, and he was everything she wanted for my future husband. From a rich family, moderately handsome, and interested in having a family.”

“Adam’s father?”

“Hardly.” Cat snorted. “I decided that going to college was more important than creating a relationship with a soul mate. My mother was furious. Still is, actually.”

“But that decision allowed you to eventually create CatCo.”

“In her eyes, I could have created much more with Robert.”

Kara shook her head. “Have you had other soul mates since?”

“A few. And before you ask, neither Adam’s nor Carter’s father were one.”

“Did you… I know it’s really not my business--but did you spend time with any of them?”

Cat favored her with a contemplative look. When she answered, her voice was soft but firm. “No, I didn’t.”

0-0-0

Flinching back a step, Cat raised her hands to protect her face. Knowing she had powers was quite different from understanding that her nose wouldn’t simply crunch crooked on impact. Her natural reaction to violence was avoidance, and even trying her hardest, she struggled to fight back. The wars of her life were won with words, not fists, and this inane ‘practice’ was unnecessary. Alex’s fist clipped her chin, and she fell onto her ass.

“Again.”

Cat folded her arms over her chest, quite finished with being a human punching bag for the afternoon. “No.”

Alex offered a hand to help her up. “You need to--”

“I’ve heard your sales pitch many times, Agent.” Cat rejected the help and stood on her own. She dusted her yoga pants off and frowned in Alex’s general direction. “However, I fail to see how having you beat on me relentlessly does anything to further my safety, or the safety of my son.”

“I’m trying to teach you the basics.”

“Hm.” Cat stepped off the boxing platform and found a clean towel to wipe her forehead.

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Kara. She cares so much about you, and I know for a fact she feels awful that you got these powers from her.”

“She shouldn’t.”

“Well, she does. She’s convinced herself that you’re going to get attacked--maybe killed--because of your contact with her.”

Cat tilted her head up and looked down her nose at her sparring partner. “I’m certain you and your secret government people have been watching my movements closely since Kara revealed our connection. I’m not in any danger.”

Before Alex could argue back, the door to the practice room slid open and admitted Kara, who held the latest edition of the Tribune to her chest. She greeted Alex briefly and turned her attention to Cat.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t leak any information!”

“Whoa, what?” Alex spun on Cat. “What did you write?”

“I didn’t leak anything,” Cat retorted. “I investigated, which you may have forgotten is my job.”

“And how exactly did you find out that General Lane created an anti-Kryptonian fighting robot that went head-to-head with Supergirl this past weekend?” Kara tore the paper accidentally and fought to keep her lower lip from trembling. She had trusted Cat, and that trust had been thrown to the ground, stomped on, and buried.

“There was a rather tipsy engineer at the gala,” Cat spat back. “It’s amazing how much engineers love to talk about their work when someone pretends to care about the details.”

Kara drew up short, her hands still clenched too tightly around the paper. “What?”

“I did him the kindness of leaving his name from the record, but I’m sure he’s been fired. I suppose I should feel badly that I caused his termination--but really, if he hadn’t talked to me, he would have told someone else.” Cat waved a flippant hand. “If you’d bothered to read the full text of the article, you’d see that I included details that you hadn’t told me.”

“I…”

“You came straight away to yell at me.”

“I… Yes.” Kara’s head dipped down.

Cat snorted. “I suppose that’s another trait you gained from me.”

Kara shook her head. “I’ve always been a little impetuous…”

“A little?” Alex asked, trying vainly to break the tension.

“A lot.” Kara ran a hand through her hair. “The only reason I came out as Supergirl was because of a split second decision to save Alex.”

Alex rescued the remnants of the article from Kara’s loosened grip. She browsed the text and noted the ending with a smile. “I like the call to action, Cat.” Reading aloud, she said, “Supergirl is National City’s hero, and it’s about time we started treating her as such.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cat huffed and puffed for a moment but let her frustration drain away. She was too physically exhausted to maintain her emotional unrest. “Yes, well.”

“I’m going to assume that means you accept.” Kara brightened and surveyed the space. “Was Alex teaching you self-defense?”

“Yes,” Alex said, at the same time as Cat said, “No.”

They glowered at one another, and Kara looked between them, confused. She knew both Alex and Cat had strong personalities, but she hadn't expected them to disagree quite so vehemently about such a simple matter. “Then what’s going on in here?”

“Your sister was teaching me the art of falling down. Over and over again.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you didn’t pay attention to the basic blocks I taught you at the beginning!”

“You mean the two minute presentation of you banging your hands on a practice dummy?”

Kara cleared her throat before either woman could get more riled up. “Alex, thank you so much for helping out, but I think I can take over from here.”

Alex grumbled and nodded. “I’ll see you later for dinner.”

Once they were alone, Kara let her gaze drift up and down Cat’s lank form. The older woman had her hair tied back in a ponytail, which Kara knew better than to comment on, and wore an off-the-shoulder exercise shirt that likely cost more than Kara’s entire wardrobe. It clung to the gentle swell of Cat’s breasts, and a tiny rivulet of sweat trickled down the v-neck.

“So, what’s first?”

Kara nibbled on her lower lip for a moment longer and then refocused on the task at hand. “I’ll show you some of those blocks of Alex’s.”

“If you’re sure.”

Pressing their bodies together--a bit more closely than necessary, she had to admit--she guided Cat’s arm up into the first position: fist directed inward, with the broad of her forearm outward to waylay any jab or kick to the chest or face. Cat leaned back against her, and Kara nearly forgot what they were doing. Even a bit sweaty, Cat smelled divine, and Kara got a bit lost in their proximity.

An hour later, she was fairly sure Cat could at least stop someone from punching her in the face, and she knew without a doubt that her feelings had transcended anything remotely professional or platonic. The speed of her heart had nothing to do with the mild workout and everything to do with the way Cat’s body fit against hers, as well as how Cat seemed to rub against her whenever the chance arose.

“If you haven’t chosen a career, you should think about teaching martial arts,” Cat said as she wiped her forehead with yet another towel.

Kara laughed. “I’m not really big on formal training. The only reason I know what I know is because Alex beat it into me.”

“I suppose that’s why she took the approach she did with me.”

“Probably.”

“Come by my office tomorrow, and have an answer ready for me.” Cat stretched her arms over her head and tilted back and forth. “I’d ask you to have dinner with Carter and I, but I hear you have plans with your sister.”

“I would have loved to, though.”

“Another time, then.”

Kara watched Cat stroll away and grinned. She hadn't expected dating Cat to be so casual and comfortable. Where she expected strife and hard work, she found easy camaraderie. Mopping her own sweat away, she set off to find Alex.

0-0-0

“I want to do something small.” Kara sat on the couch, watching Beth at her old desk. A twinge of jealousy nearly prompted a frown, but she reigned in her emotions. She understood Cat’s reasoning, even if she disagreed. “Something where nobody has to know who I am.”

“You weren’t born to fit in.”

“You sound like the sagely advice from every teen romance movie Alex ever made me see.”

Cat smirked and bit back a laugh. She bet Alex had been a handful as a child, and the addition of Kara to her family was likely like adding gas to a fire. The Danvers household was likely never quiet. “Well, then you should know that I can’t tell you what to do.”

“I thought maybe--and you can’t laugh at me--going into construction.”

“Really?”

Kara leaned forward and balanced her elbows on her knees. “Sometimes, the--the stuff I get into in my free time causes a lot of damage to the city. I think it would be rewarding to give back somehow. To help clean up the messes I cause.”

“You don’t cause them.”

“Maybe not, but I’m still complicit.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

After a moment of contemplation, Kara nodded. “It is.”

“Then far be it for me to stand in your way. I have the number of the contractor I used to erect this building, and he still owes me a favor. I’ll set up an interview.”

Kara hesitated. “You won’t think less of me? For doing something like this?”

“Kara, there’s nothing wrong with working with your hands.” Cat’s gaze lowered to Kara’s fidgeting fingers. She imagined for a moment what Kara would look like in work boots, rugged jeans, and a yellow hard hat. Her fantasy-Kara wore a white tank top that showed off her lean musculature and sinewy arms.

Kara flushed under the appraisal. She'd never get tired of the hungry look in Cat's eyes, nor the way Cat's lower lip dipped between her teeth. “Then thank you, Cat.”

“Of course.”

0-0-0

Alex tugged the carton of ice cream away from Kara before all of the cold dessert could be devoured and dug her spoon in. Beyond the couch, some baking show or another played mutely on the television, although neither of them was truly watching. Alex wiggled her toes to move the blanket a bit lower and better cover Kara’s feet.

“How are things going with Cat?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “How are things going with Maggie?”

“Just fine, thanks.” Alex shoved a spoonful of triple chocolate fudge into her mouth, sucked the spoon clean, and waggled the utensil at Kara. “Stop dodging the question.”

“Great,” Kara admitted. “I know you haven’t been exactly excited about her--”

“Kara. I admire her. She’s strong and driven and powerful. Well, powerful in a couple of ways now. If anything, I’m a little jealous. She gets to be on your level.”

“Alex…” Kara loosened her grip on the ice cream, allowing her sister to steal it completely away. “You’re on my level, too.”

“It’s silly, isn’t it? All these years, I’ve had soul mates, and I’ve never stopped to think about how alienating that might be for you. Sorry about the pun.”

Kara shrugged. As a child, she’d been hurt by Alex’s sudden obsession with a stranger, but in the years after, she’d grown to accept soul mate bonds for what they were--mysterious and alluring. Not many humans wanted to ignore or avoid them, barring Cat. She wondered what had changed Cat’s mind this time around.

“I understood.”

“But I didn’t. Just out of the blue, this other person just gets you, and you get them. We’ve been best friends for a decade, and this is the first time I’ve had to watch you get closer to someone else than me.”

“You’ll always be my sister.”

“Plus, I’d totally kill to have some of your powers.” Alex offered up the empty carton. “Like, you could use them right now to fly down to the corner market and get more…”

A gust of air was her only response, and forty seconds later, Kara was back on the couch with a fresh tub. Alex grinned and pried the top off.

“So, maybe I don’t love her as much as you do,” she continued. “But I am more than willing to get to know her. And the kid.”

“Carter.”

“Right, him. With how good things are going between you and her, he’s practically family, too.”

Kara smiled hesitantly. “You mean that?”

“I do. Kara, I just want you to be happy, and if that happens to be with a super powered Queen of all Media, then I’ll do my best to be there for you.”

Flinging herself across the space, Kara hugged her around the middle, and she quickly raised her hands to avoid losing the precious ice cream. After the initial impact, she wrapped her arms around Kara, too, and they settled in to watch the next set of wannabe bakers try not to screw up.

0-0-0

“Are you going to hover outside all night?” Cat eased her blankets back, crossed to her closet, and pulled on a silk robe, which she cinched at the waist. Thus protected against the cool night air, she pushed her balcony doors open and stared up at Kara. The breeze ruffled her hair, just as it made Kara’s cape flap gently.

Kara came a bit lower. “I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to know I was here.”

“I have x-ray vision now, in case you’d forgotten, as well as super hearing.”

“I know.”

Cat folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. “Well? Are you going to come in?”

“To your bedroom?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Kara touched down and tiptoed inside. As she brushed past Cat, she felt a jolt of excitement course through her, which she tamped down on as best she could. Her cheeks heated when Cat’s hand landed on her lower back and guided her to the bed.

“What brings you here so late at night?”

“I had a question.”

Cat shut the balcony doors and returned her robe to the closet. She crossed the space, keenly aware of how closely Kara watched her movements. The attention was flattering. Taking a seat beside Kara, Cat crossed her ankles and rested her weight on one hand behind her.

“Go ahead and ask it.”

Despite not wearing her glasses, Kara reached up to fiddle with her frames. Finding them absent, she converted the gesture to pushing hair behind her ears. “You’ve never agreed to spend time with any of your other soul mates, let alone date them. What changed?”

Cat didn’t respond immediately. She used a touch of her newfound powers to look through the walls and check on Carter’s slumbering form. He’d apologized for his behavior preceding the trip to the gardens, and she’d given him permission to accompany K.C. to the Museum of Science and Industry the following weekend, without her around as a chaperone. Since then, they’d gotten along rather well, and he’d started opening up about his burgeoning crush.

No matter what happened, she resolved not to be her mother. She wouldn’t prompt Carter to treat this potential soul mate bond in one way or another. If he chose to pursue K.C., she would support him, and the same would apply if he wasn’t interested. Perhaps if she’d had that sort of support, she might have been more emotionally available to others throughout her lifetime. She couldn’t complain, however, because every choice had led her to this moment.

“Nothing changed, really. In the past, it felt like these people had been chosen for me--these random people who were benefitting from my knowledge and experience. I never felt like enough.”

Kara recalled the elder Grant’s rampages through CatCo and the resulting emotional mess left behind. Katherine was hardly an ideal parent, and Kara hated that anyone had dared make Cat feel like less than perfect. “You are.”

“I know that, now. It’s taken forty-two odd years, but I know that.” Cat shook her head. “As a young person, I fought so hard to be valued, and it seemed like a soul mate just got to waltz in and steal what I worked for. I didn’t see this bond as good or beneficial.”

“I never meant to force you into something you weren’t interested in.” Kara fidgeted nervously until Cat’s cool hand descended on hers.

“You should know me well enough by now to know that I don’t do anything I don’t want. Nothing changed, Kara, because I chose you three years ago. You worked hard at your position, and you’ve grown from your own efforts, as well as this bond. I said yes to you long before any inexplicable bond said we’d be good together.”

“So, you don’t mind?”

“Which part? Getting powers or dating you?”

“Either? Both?”

“Not at all.” Cat’s fingers slipped under Kara’s chin. Their lips met tenderly, and Cat’s hand tangled in Kara’s wind-swept hair. Kara pressed against her, greedy for the connection and the comfort that came with. Even as their mouths parted, Kara remained close, with one hand clasped to Cat’s impossibly soft sleep-shirt.

“And you don’t mind an older, irritable woman as your partner?”

“I chose you, too,” Kara replied, looking up at Cat through her eyelashes. “Maybe not the moment I walked through the door but pretty soon after.”

“Spend the night?”

Kara nodded and stood to shed her Supergirl costume; while she was occupied, Cat turned the comforter down and fetched a loose, long shirt for Kara to wear. As they curled up under the covers, fitted perfectly together in the darkness, Kara let out a small, contented sigh. She’d waited all her life for a soul mate, but she’d never expected one as just-right as Cat. She snuggled closer and heard Cat’s whispered “I love you,” just before she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Leave a comment, or hit me up on Tumblr @fullboyle.


End file.
